marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Ward
Christian Ward was a United States Senator of Massachusetts. As a child he abused his younger brothers Thomas and Grant. He later supported S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for Grant. Grant later kidnapped and killed him. Biography Early Life .|Antoine Triplett to Grant Ward|End of the Beginning}} Christian Ward grew up in Massachusetts along with two younger brothers and a sister, one of them being Grant Ward. Christian and Grant's parent abused the two but their mother who adored their youngest son Thomas was spared of this. Christian was very abusive to his brothers, frequently beating both of them, In particular Christian showed resentment to Thomas by making Grant beat him up frequently for him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Christian wanting to hurt his mother and show her his and Grant's pain threw Thomas into a well and sought to prevent Grant from rescuing him. Grant however eventually managed to do it without Christian knowing. This incident caused Grant to feel real hate for the first time.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well In 1999, Grant was imprisoned because he torched his parents' home. When John Garrett asked him about the situation, Grant denied knowledge that Christian was in the house at the time. Garrett told him that Christian wanted Grant charged as an adult for attempted murder.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag In an intimate conversation with Skye, Grant told her that it was not his older brother, but he, who would beat on their younger brother, but it was because Christian made him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Senate Career Christian Ward ran a campaign to become a member of the United States Senate, as a Republican Senator from his native state, Massachusetts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Glenn Talbot revealed to Lance Hunter that his campaign against S.H.I.E.L.D. was being backed up by a senator who wanted Phil Coulson arrested.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Skye told Grant that his family is well-known and respected; thus, she found his stories of abuse hard to believe. Grant replied that every family has its secrets. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Family Secrets Glenn Talbot had a meeting with Ward after Marcus Scarlotti, claiming to be with S.H.I.E.L.D., tried to kill him with a Splinter Bomb during Talbot's speech in the United Nations. Ward berated the General for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him as he bragged about taking down the organization. Talbot told him that he did not believe he was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he has not revealed the senator's connection to Grant Ward. Later, in a television interview, Ward called S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization. Phil Coulson appeared in Ward's office after the interview and he told him that his brother was in his basement. The two discussed the Ward family's past and the strained relationship between Christian and Grant, including when he caught Grant standing over Thomas with a screwdriver. For a recant of Christian's position on S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson agreed to have Grant put in federal custody. Senator Christian Ward had a press conference revealing that his brother was a traitor and HYDRA agent. The Hunt for Grant Grant escaped federal custody and to allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to search for him without interference, Christian covered up his escape. Grant looked at his brother's picture in the newspaper after he shaved and made himself look presentable. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07:The Writing on the Wall The Death of Christian Ward At his private retreat Christian was attacked by Grant who had tracked him down and killed his security detail. As the brothers talked about the abuse they inflicted on Thomas, Grant had Christian dig up the well that their brother Thomas had fallen down years ago. Grant then had Christian admit that he made him throw Thomas down the well. After some reluctance, Christian, in tears, admitted he did it because their mother favored Thomas and he wanted to show her their pain. Grant relented and told Christian that all he wanted was the truth, seemingly forgiving his brother. However Grant later murdered Christian along with his parents and made it look like a suicide. This allowed Grant to be accepted by Daniel Whitehall.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Personality Traits Relationships Family *Mother † *Father † *Thomas Ward - Younger Brother, Abused by Christian *Grant Ward - Younger Brother, Abused by Christian *Sister *Anna - Wife Allies *Glenn Talbot *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson Enemies *HYDRA Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **Season One ***''The Asset'' (mentioned) ***''The Well'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' (mentioned) ***''Ragtag'' (mentioned) **Season Two ***''Heavy is the Head'' (mentioned) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mentioned) ***''The Things We Bury'' Behind the Scenes *In the end credits of The Well, Christian's first name was listed as "Maynard". References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Politicians Category:Characters Killed by Grant Ward